


The Cat's Meow

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Banter, Coffee date, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Insecure Stephen Strange, IronStrange, M/M, Magical Accidents, Pre-Relationship, Protective Tony Stark, Realizations, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Transmogrification, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Stephen accidentally turns himself into a cat and has to try and figure out how to let someone know. Tony, meanwhile, finds this handsome black cat while walking through central park and decides to take him home.





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> I had this cute idea of Stephen accidentally turning himself into a cat and somehow Tony ends up taking him home. This came from that small idea.

It didn't happen often, but on rare occasions, Stephen made a mistake. It wasn't a matter of inflated pride, but more of his tendency to be a perfectionist in everything he did. So, on the occasions he did make a mistake, they were often when he lacked proper sleep or focus.

On this particular day, it was a simple spell he was examining. It turned the subject into an animal. So again, simple. Right? Stephen had mastered far more complex incantations in little time with almost no effort. He could do them with his eyes closed and one arm tied behind his back. A simple metamorphic spell that would turn a person into the animal version of themselves (a rather useless but interesting spell) should not have tripped him up, yet after muttering the spell, he felt a weird burning sensation and then he was on all fours, staring up at his desk in shock.

What the hell...

That's how he found himself wandering around Central Park, hoping to track down someone he knew who could help him. He couldn't undo the spell himself since he was a _cat_. A freaking black cat with a white chest and paws for crying out loud. Stephen kept to the shadows, learning rather quickly that children loved to chase cats (as did dogs), and staying in the limited vegetation in New York was his safest bet.

As he was skulking along, he heard someone clucking their tongue. His ears swiveled around in an attempt to locate it because it sounded awfully familiar, and found Tony Stark a few feet away. The billionaire was looking at him while crouching in the middle of a busy sidewalk, calling to him and offering his hand. Stephen wasn't sure what the hell he was doing, but he needed help and Tony was the next best thing after Wong. He trotted over, tail raised, and meowed urgently.

“You're a handsome fella, aren't you? A little skinny, but I can fix you right up. Come on, buddy.” Stephen felt his stomach roll as Tony picked him up, then a warmth in his chest when he cuddled Stephen close and scratched behind his ears. As weird as it was, the touch did feel really nice. He felt his throat and chest vibrating, realizing after a moment he was _purring_.

“Aw, you're a friendly guy. Let's get you home.” Tony settled him in the back of a car before climbing in after him, bundling him far from the open door (probably so he wouldn't escape, not that he was looking to).

“Tony, should you really be bringing home stray animals you find in _New York_? It could have some disease.” Tony rolled his eyes, scratching along Stephen's back and smiling down at him. He preened under the attention, heart fluttering at the soft smile he was offered so freely by the more reserved man.

“Come on, Happy. Lighten up!” The ride passed in wonderful silence, Tony petting him gently and scratching his chin, the driver (Happy, he surmised) glancing at them and shaking his head. They stopped soon after, Stephen digging his claws into the seat to keep himself from flying onto the floor. Tony scolded him, though his fond tone and continued petting seemed to contradict anything he just said.

“Thanks, Happy! I'll see you later.” Together, Stephen and Tony headed inside the Stark Industries tower. The wave of sound and sights hit him like a truck, his heightened senses making it far worse. He struggled against Tony's grip desperately.

“I know. I'm sorry. We're almost there.” True to his word, they were in the gloriously silent elevator within minutes, Tony gently placing him on his feet. Stephen felt the urge to wash himself, feeling rumpled and self-conscious, but that was too weird for him at the moment. “I think you'll like your new home, little guy. You are a little _guy_, right?” The doors dinged open, revealing a long hallway that led to a set of white double doors.

Tony's apartment was huge, it was nice, and it smelled wonderful. Like the man himself with a touch of cinnamon and something that made his stomach growl. Tony picked up a few things from the table and flipped through them while Stephen explored, his feline curiosity getting the best of him. After he inspected the living room and dining area, he made his way up a winding staircase and found a bathroom on one side and a partially closed door on the other. The bathroom was huge, though he was still a cat-sized being, and a warm beige color.

He pushed through the door and discovered Tony's bedroom, which was surprisingly tidy. He half expected a mess because Tony's workspace was cluttered and any room he walked into was nearly destroyed when he walked back out. The man was a tornado in human form.

“Ah, you found your new room. Make yourself comfy. I'll have a bed and stuff set up for you later on, but for now you can have my bed.” He patted the mattress invitingly, and it wasn't like Stephen was going to resist _that_. He pounced up on the bed, enjoying the strength and agility he now had as a cat. Tony began scratching him again.

“I don't spend all that much time here, honestly. My workshop is home at the moment. I'll show you that later. Let's get you something to eat. Oh, and a name.” Thoughtful brown eyes examined him head to toe, Stephen fluffing his fur out when the gaze made his skin itch. He wasn't so used to being scrutinized like that, especially by Tony Stark.

Not that he would object to that.

“How about Merv?” Stephen hissed at the name, lashing his tail and eliciting a warm laugh from Tony.

“Right. How about...Pickles?” Okay, this guy was supposed to be one of the smartest men alive and wanted to name him 'Pickles'?? Stephen showed his displeasure by walking away, keeping his back to Tony, who only chuckled.

“Okay, well, would you like Vinnie?” Stephen was seriously convinced the genius thing was an act and Tony was just a puppet. The real mastermind would not be naming their cat 'Vinnie' or 'Merve'. Or worse, 'Pickles'.

“Maybe I should let the kid come up with something. Anyway, I have to go now. Bye Vinnie Merv Pickle Stark!”

Hours later and Stephen was being woken up by the door opening and slamming shut. He hopped off the bed and trotted downstairs, entering the main room and meowing to Tony while waving his tail in greeting. It was a really weird situation, but he found himself enjoying it all the same. He was definitely happy it was Tony who found him in Central Park.

“Hey, buddy. Thanks for keeping the place locked down for me.” He scooped Stephen up and scratched his neck. “It was probably the longest day of my life. The only things getting me through it were knowing I would have you, and the date I'm hoping to have tonight. Course I haven't even asked yet. I like to surprise people.” Stephen pulled out of Tony's grip, his skin flinching at the words.

A _date_? With whom?

“Considering his busy schedule, you'd think I would be smart enough to plan ahead, to _ask_ ahead, but honestly I'm a bit nervous.” Stephen blinked up at him. Tony..._nervous_? He never knew the two could exist in the same sentence. Also, his ears perked at the pronoun he used, and while hot jealousy still ruffled his pelt, it was nice to hear he could stand a chance.

Once he was done being a cat, that is.

“Let's get you something to eat and then you can help me call him. They say black cats are bad luck, but I just have the feeling you're really good.”

Stephen wouldn't sit still in Tony's lap. He tried purring and rubbing against him, trying to be as distracting as possible, and when that failed, he then bounded away and pretended to drink in the kitchen. He couldn't sit in the man's lap and listen to him ask out someone else. No way. 

Their dinner had consisted of a shared chicken sandwich about twenty minutes before, after which Tony went and changed into something really nice, so his stomach was warm and full. Stephen felt sleepy, but he forced himself to go back out into the living room; he just needed to hear who it was that had caught Tony's eye. He settled on the floor a few feet away, his back turned but his ears listening. Tony breathed in deep and tapped dial on the phone. It rang....and rang...and rang...

“Dammit. The one time he doesn't answer his phone.” He heard the dialing again, though this time it stopped after four. “Oh hey, you _finally_ pick-” Stephen strained to hear the voice, but it was so soft on the line. Stephen turned to see Tony's face, not expecting to see concern etched across his features.

“What? Where is he?” Another long pause, presumably because the other person was talking. “Missing? Since when?” More talking. “Are you _sure_ he's missing? Not just...off on a mission? You know how he is.” Stephen padded closer, trying to hear the voice now, but Tony was standing up from his chair with his face scrunched up.

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Wong. Let me know if you find him.” Tony's brows jumped up and he bit his lip. “What did I want? Oh, um, nothing really. I just called to, uh, ask if he was coming to the meeting this Saturday. I always check with the non-Avengers! You can cut the snark, Wong. Yeah, okay. Bye.” He tapped the phone and dropped into the seat with a loud huff of air, his eyes closing and hands coming up to cover his face briefly. Stephen jumped into his lap to offer some comfort and nudged the phone in Tony's hand. 

“Well, that went about ten times worse than I could have imagined. Here I thought the worst I'd get was a brush off, maybe even a _'not even if we were the last people on Earth, Stark'-_” His impression of Stephen's voice was pretty close, if not a bit pretentious. “-but instead I get his assistant or whatever telling me he's gone missing.” He scratched Stephen's ears.

“You know, I bet Stephen would like you. He'd probably even have a real name for you; one that you wouldn't hate. I know for certain you would like him. Black cats always love witches and wizards.” Stephen growled.

_'For the last time, I'm a_ sorcerer!' Tony hummed, petting Stephen and staring off into space. The phone was still unlocked and held loosely in his hand, so he quickly pressed the redial button with his nose. Tony yelped in surprise and tried to hang it up, but Stephen knocked it from his hands and trotted after it.

“Mister _Stark_, it's only been ten minutes. He hasn't returned yet.” Stephen ignored the amused sounding voice and yowled as loud as he could. Tony picked up the phone and shot him a confused look.

“Sorry, Wong. I found this cat today and he's acting all weird. What? No I'm not! Wong, I swear...” Stephen growled again as Tony hung up the phone with a chuckle.

“What about _Castro?_”

A couple days go by without Stephen figuring out how to get home. Tony was a wonderful pet owner, bringing him treats and making a really nice sleeping place for him since Tony started sleeping in his bed more often. Stephen preferred to sleep near him, though, and he found that Tony liked to have him there, petting him whenever he stirred until he fell back asleep. Tony was a restless sleeper, much like he was often fidgeting when he was awake, and he seemed to have nightmares often. Whenever he woke up, gasping and clutching the blanket tightly, he would turn to face Stephen – whom he finally decided to call _'Drago'_ \- and rub his trembling hands over him. He would whisper soothing phrases to himself and mumble about being alone. 

As nice as it was being there to comfort Tony when no one else was, he didn't really want to be Tony's _cat_. 

During the day, Tony would wander around the apartment and check his phone continuously. He would burst in from a day of working and type on his phone for a few minutes, pulling his hair and slamming it down after the message sound chimed into the silent room. Stephen noticed holographic screens constantly scanning for something one day, Tony coming by and tapping them harder than was probably necessary.

He was definitely getting frustrated with something. Stephen couldn't speak to him, so he would rub along Tony's leg and settle in his lap whenever he could. It seemed to do the trick, a warm smile appearing for a few minutes before he was lost in his screens or thoughts once again.

One night, they were in his armchair, Tony scrolling through his phone with tired eyes and Stephen purring contently. The phone chimed and Tony sighed.

“It's not unlike him to disappear like this, but usually he says something to someone. The fact he left without telling Wong is a bad sign. Wong says he hasn't heard from him still.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and ran a hand over Stephen's spine. “Don't let yourself fall for a magic doctor who goes off on missions alone and thinks he's some _badass_ just because he can see the future or whatever.” 

Hold on a second. What? Stephen's fur puffed out at the revelation. He thought maybe it was just him misunderstanding that first night, but _that_ couldn't be misinterpreted. Tony's concern and frustration was stemming from Stephen disappearing without a word. He _liked_ Stephen, which was pretty difficult to believe. But why would he lie to a cat? Or to himself?

If only he wasn't a damn cat, he could assure Tony, but as it was, he was only able to nudge Tony's jaw with his face. 

“Come on, Drago. I should try to sleep some.” Stephen made a plan as he followed the weary man to his room. He needed to get to Wong, who could hopefully help him.

The next morning, as Tony was leaving for another of those meetings, Stephen slipped out behind him and veered towards a potted plant, hiding behind it until Tony disappeared in the elevator. Once he was gone, he hurried over and examined the doors, confused as to how he was supposed to use this thing without buttons. The doors suddenly opened, FRIDAY's voice welcoming him into the elevator. He tried to settle his racing heart, claws extended and fur fluffed out. He was so glad no one was there to see him leap ten feet in the air. 

“Main floor, Drago?” He twirled his tail and meowed in response. This AI was so weird, speaking to a cat when they wouldn't be able to understand or answer most times. Whatever. He was just happy he was on his way home now. Once the doors opened again, he sprang out, startling legs left and right but his focus on the revolving doors that would take him outside. In his hesitance, someone crouched down next to him and hoisted him into the air. 

It was Peter Parker.

“Hi there, buddy. What are you doing in here?” He wished dearly Peter had the ability to communicate with animals. All he could do was struggle for the door and hope Peter would put him down. The boy studied him for a moment, then carried him through the doors and into the sunlight. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too terribly long to get home. 

Considering Stark Tower was in the city of Manhattan and his sanctum was in Greenwich Village, he doubted it would be a quick trip.

“Good luck, little guy.” Parker patted him on the head and went back inside, presumably to find Tony. He and the kid had an interesting relationship, one neither of them would label as father/son, even though that's exactly what it was. Shaking the thoughts away, he examined the buildings around him and swished his tail. This was going to be harder than he thought. Normally, Stephen teleported into the tower for meetings, meaning he didn't know how to get to the sanctum in the traditional way.

And standing far shorter than normal wasn't helping. Well, he better start walking.

He was able to walk up until sunset before his pads were too cracked to continue and his stomach was growling at him. He settled into an alleyway beside a fancy restaurant, mourning the chicken sandwiches Tony loved to share with him. It would be worth it when Stephen was human once again. He dug into a dumpster and finished off a few meals people couldn't, pretending he wasn't doing something as unsanitary as eating garbage.

He woke early the next morning and continued his trek through the city, trying to push the guilt from his mind. Guilt that Tony would be upset after finding him gone. Stephen would make it up to him once he was sorcerer again. 

Navigating the streets as a black cat in a busy New York proved to not only be difficult, but dangerous. He was nearly trampled, run over, kicked, and burned as he hurried down sidewalks and across streets. He recognized the hospital he used to work in, but that only told him he was nowhere near the sanctum. He needed to get up higher. He slipped through the doors of a hotel and followed someone into the elevator, keeping far from their eyes as he could.

The great thing about humans was that if they weren't looking for something, they wouldn't necessarily see it. Especially if he kept clear of their feet. 

His venture into the hotel proved helpful as he was able to get to a high enough floor to find the sanctum. He was still pretty far, at least another half day, but he was desperate and determined. Not to mention stubborn. Stephen stopped to grab something to eat, fighting another cat to escape with a scrap of ham. Not the most...elegant life, but it wouldn't last much longer.

Rather than sleep through the night again, he continued on through the city, sticking to alleys and away from the street if possible. Being a black cat at night in New York could get him killed. Trotting down Main Street with his ears back and nose scrunched up, Stephen kept an eye open for Central Park. That would tell him he was at least halfway home.

Part of him felt loss when he thought of the temporary home he had with Tony, but surely his human form could enjoy it just the same. Maybe one day. If he was lucky.

He finally found the sanctum the afternoon of the third day of his journey. His feet were exhausted and bleeding from all the concrete, his tail dragged on the ground behind him, but his heart sang as he stared up at the familiar symbol in the window. Soon. Soon he would be free. Now the questions was how would he get inside?

His ears perked when he heard a voice behind the door. Just his luck! He yowled as loud as he could and hurried up the stairs to scratch at the wood. The magic energy surged through his paws, tickling him and making his skin itch with unused power. The door pulled open and Wong stared down at him, eyebrows furrowed. Stephen scurried inside before Wong could shut him out, yowling loudly as he went. 

“How- How did you get here, cat?” Stephen meowed again, staring up at Wong as intently as he could manage as a cat. Wong studied him. “Wait, that sounds familiar. Are you Stark's cat?? I'm surprised he wasn't just making you up. Well, what are you doing so far from home? And _how_ did you manage to find this place all by yourself?” Stephen lashed his tail, frustration mounting at the inability to just _say_ what he wanted. When Wong bent down to lift him, he scurried away and into the kitchen. He spotted the cloak hanging on his chair and trotted over to paw at it, trying to communicate Wong he wasn't a normal cat. That he was Stephen.

Instead of understanding, Wong swatted him away and scolded him.

“That is not a toy, cat. Though I'm not surprised you'd immediately go after something of Stephen's, considering you are Stark's cat. What it is about him you both like so much I'll never know. It seems like trouble to me.” Wow. Okay, then. Stephen shook it off and tried his best to gesture from himself to the cloak, hissing when Wong only watched him. 

It seemed hopeless, like maybe Stephen would have to draw a picture, but then Wong raised his brows and and knelt down to peer at him.

“Wait, you're trying to communicate with me, aren't you? That's not normal....” He hurried from the room and returned a few minutes later with the book Stephen left in his study. The one with the spell.

“Is it any surprise that I have no hair anymore? You sorcerers are all the same.” He glanced at Stephen and rolled his eyes. “You are Stephen, correct?” Stephen purred and twirled his tail. 

“You're an idiot, Stephen. Lucky for you, I know the counter spell. How did you mess up such a simple spell?” Within seconds, Stephen was back in his human form, smiling _down_ at Wong. He missed this taller frame.

“Thank you, Wong. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be stuck like that. And I'll have you know, as easy as that spell is, the pronunciation always escapes me. It's what screwed me up.” Wong chuckled, sitting down across from him at the kitchen table and raising a brow at him.

“So, how did you end up with Stark of all people?” Stephen shrugged and sipped the tea Wong conjured on the table. 

“I went looking for someone I trusted. Someone I hoped could help me. He found me wandering around and took me home.” Wong smirked.

“You could have just waited here, Stephen. I would have returned.” Stephen felt heat under his cheeks and knew his blush would be obvious.

“I panicked.” 

“Well, I'm not surprised you ended up at his place anyway. He's quite fond of you. Imagine if he'd known that black cat he was so fond of was the sorcerer he adores.” Stephen coughed and tried to glare at Wong, though it didn't seem to have the effect it usually did since Wong only snorted at him.

“Yeah, I happened to hear your thoughts on that subject. Something about me being trouble? I was also there when he called you- well, actually _me_. But I was there in the room. Oh, that reminds me. There's something I need to take care of. I'll return shortly, Wong.” He stood and opened a portal into the shopping center by Stark Industries. The pet shop was thankfully open and not busy, so he pushed through the glass door and greeted the sales boy with a nod.

There were puppies, schools of fish along the wall, cages of colorful birds, snakes coiled under heating lamps; even some exotic pets he found rather cute. The store was alive with noise as he passed the cages and tanks, searching for kittens. He finally found them at the back of the store, three or four kitties playing together in a large glass room. A fluffy white one with striking blue eyes, a striped orange one ready to hop on a pretty brown one, and finally a sleek black cat with white paws. He was sleeping in the sun away from the others, he tail swinging back and forth lazily.

Perfect.

“Excuse me. How much for the black cat?” The kid glanced up from his book and shrugged.

“Zoe? She's $140.” Stephen could feel his wallet crying, but he pulled out his card anyway. His fingers trembled as he handed it over, ignoring the rude staring from the cashier. 

“You're Doctor Strange, right?” He blinked.

“You...know me?” The kid glared up at him, swiping his card and shoving it back at him.

“Yeah. You refused to see my grandfather and he _died_. Our money wasn't green enough for you apparently.” Guilt from those cold-hearted days of surgery, a bastardized version of the career he'd set out to have when he was a kid, of the greed and pride that ate at his soul and turned him into a monster who let people die because they were 't rich enough or unique enough to elevate his career or bank account pressed on his chest. So many people were hurt because of him, and no amount of time manipulation could fix that. 

No, all he could do was try to learn from that and be a better man. 

“I was a different man, then. I know it doesn't much matter now, but I do apologize for my completely inappropriate and hurtful behavior back then.” The kid only narrowed his eyes before going around the counter.

“Follow me. The sooner I get you out of here, the better.”

After he bought the supplies necessary in caring for a cat, he debated the best place to open his portal. A glance at his watch told him it was around the time Tony would be getting home, so he decided to surprise him there.

Good thing cat Stephen had seen the inside. He was able to visualize it easily, stepping into the living room to set the cat carrier down before using magic to transfer the rest into the room and closing the portal. It was eerily quiet and devoid of life, meaning Tony must not be there yet. Good. He had a minute to gather himself and explain what happened. The concerned brown eyes he'd seen, the hours he spent in front of monitors and making calls, it all came back to him. The ball of guilt only grew.

As he bent down to check on Zoe, FRIDAY spoke and the door opened.

“_Stephen??!_ What are you doing here?” The momentary surprise morphed into anger in the blink of an eye. He stormed over and stabbed a finger into Stephen's chest, eye aflame. Stephen held up his hands to pacify the technology titan. “Where the _hell_ have you been? How could you not tell Wong where you were? What if something happened to you? What if your magical ass was trapped in some dimension and no one even knew?” Stephen nodded. Behind the anger, there was fear. He could see it as clearly as a written sign around his neck. He hated worrying people, especially Wong and Tony.

“I am very sorry I worried you, Tony, but I can explain. You see-” Tony jerked back, brows scrunched together.

'Worried? I wasn't _worried_ about you, you suicidal wizard. I don't know why people keep saying that to me. I have a responsibility of keeping track of all Avengers and their allies. Orders of those accords and all that.” Stephen wasn't about to argue with the emotional man. Instead, he nodded and continued.

“Anyway, I can explain my sudden disappearance. Granted, it's rather embarrassing. I'm sure you'll entertain me with endless quips about my idiotic spell casting.” He cleared his throat. Tony, still watching him closely, gestured to the couch he often sat in with cat Stephen. Despite Tony's denial, there was the glimmer of concern in those eyes. The furious energy that electrified the room before was fading as quickly as it came, replaced by relief and curiosity.

“Wait. What's that stuff over there?” They turned to look at the cat carrier and stuff next to it. Stephen smiled.

“That's part of it. So, about a week ago, I was practicing a new spell.” Tony leaned back against the cushion, waggling his brows. Much more like the Tony he knew.

“How very _Hogwarts_ of you, Steph.” Stephen held up a hand.

“Hold the wisecracks until the end, please. Anyway, so the spell was a metamorphosis spell that would change the person into an animal. I must have read it wrong, or maybe I misunderstood the pronouns because the next thing I knew, I was a cat.” As expected, Tony's eyes widened.

“Drago...” Stephen nodded, watching wonder, grief, and then embarrassment wash over his face. 

“Yes. By the way, 'Pickles'? Really?” Tony chuckled, rubbing his hands across his thighs over and over.

“Yeah, well, it was a cute name! At least I decided on 'Drago' in the end.” Yeah, good thing. It was better than anything else he tried. Stephen suspected someone else suggested it to him, but he didn't comment. 

“Hey, I was not cute. Certainly deserving of the name 'Drago' with my rugged handsomeness.” Tony shook his head and leaned back against the couch, running a hand through his hair and staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds. He met Stephen's eyes and snorted.

“So you were here the whole time, huh? Right under my nose. I really can't believe that.” He glanced back at the ceiling. “When I came back the other day to find Drago gone, I was so upset. I searched everywhere for him, calling him all throughout the tower. I even called up the team asking if they saw him in one of their rooms. It was nice having him around.” 

“Well, that brings me to the stuff over there.” He gestured to Zoe and her supplies. Tony sat up to see.

“I was wondering why there was cat food and litter.”

“I realized how much you liked having a cat around the place, and since I had to leave, I figured I could surprise you with a cat who isn't secretly a sorcerer. Her name is Zoe.” He watched Tony slowly approach the cat carrier, clicking his tongue and crouching down next to her. He cooed at her and tried to pet her through the carrier door, squeezing Stephen's chest with how adorable it was.

“I see you decided to name her for me. Probably for the best. Who knows what I would have named her. It took me days to come up with 'Drago', and honestly it was Peter's idea.” Stephen snickered.

“I knew you didn't come up with that on your own. For a supposed genius, you come up with really lousy names.” Stephen helped him set up the box and food for Zoe, noticing with distant fondness the bed he occupied (for like one night). Tony opened the crate, a black body shooting out and into one of the rooms. 

“If you want to know the truth, I was close to naming you something similar to your name. Good thing I decided it was a bit too dorky.” Stephen stopped him from leaving the room with a gentle hand on his shoulder. There was just one other thing they needed to talk about. One last thing Stephen needed to apologize for.

“Listen, Tony, I really want to apologize for ruining your plan with my mistake. I was definitely surprised when I heard you were calling me; so much so I didn't even believe it was really me you were trying to reach. I just wanted to say sorry for that. And for 'not' worrying you with my disappearance.” The cat strutted back into the room, tail raised and clearly pleased about her new home. Tony stooped down to pet her and of course she purred at the touch. Who didn't like Tony Stark?

“It's fine. I mean, yeah, it sucked, coming back and finding my new pal gone and you vanishing without a trace, but it's all good now. I have Zoe and you're back to normal.” He held the new cat and met Stephen's eyes. “And don't feel like you have to, like, make it up to me. Having my wizard friend back is enough. Besides, you brought me Zoe.” 

“So you wouldn't want me to take you out for coffee?” He nearly bit his tongue off as the words slipped out of his mouth and he refused to meet Tony's eyes, instead inspecting the cat winding around his legs. Stephen could be a bit impulsive at times. Just because Tony might have wanted to ask him out a week ago didn't mean he still did. After his screw up with the spell, he wouldn't be surprised if Tony decided to ask someone else to dinner. Stephen probably would if he were in Tony's place.

“Stephen? _Strange?_ Hey, buddy, you good over there?” Tony was dressed in more casual clothes, though he still looked like a billion dollars. Good enough to eat. 

“Yeah. Sorry, just lost in my thoughts. Anyway, I better go. A week from my sorcerer duties has left Wong with my slack.” This time Tony grabbed Stephen's arm and stopped him from leaving.

“Oh? I thought you were going to take me out to coffee? Or was that you just blowing smoke?” Stephen snorted and turned back to Tony, who was picking at his shirt and watching Stephen intently despite the humor in his voice. 

“Right now? Well, I guess I have a minute. Do you mind going through a portal? It will save us, like, twenty minutes.” Thankfully, Tony nodded, though when Stephen opened the portal, the hand on his arm tightened and dug into the fabric of his robes. They stepped through onto the sidewalk together, Stephen magically swapping his robes for more casual wear. Tony whistled in approval.

Once they had their coffee (half of the little bistro freaking out at seeing Tony Stark) and were settled at a table, Tony leaned forward and tilted his head.

“So, let's say you weren't sitting in my apartment as a cat that night I called you. Would you have?” Stephen furrowed his brows.

“Would I have what exactly?”

“Gone out with me! For all those years of advanced education, you're a bit dense.” A frown.

“I am _not_ dense, Stark. You're just really bad at communicating. Which, considering your line of work, is kind of surprising.” Tony chuckled and picked at a pastry the blushing blonde behind the counter offered them – on the house of course.

“I think that may or may not have to do with who I'm talking to rather than my skills as a conversationalist. For your benefit, I'll be frank; would you have said yes to my invitation? If I had been able to reach you instead of Wong, would you have agreed to going on a date with me?” Stephen pretended to think long and hard about it to tease Tony (and maybe so he didn't seem so...excited. As the seconds stretched on, Stephen looking around and rubbing his chin, Tony finally stomped his foot and pouted.

“_Stephen_!” 

“Yes. I would have happily went out with you, Tony. Wong would have rolled his eyes and complained about how it took us long enough because apparently he knows everything, and the cloak would probably demand I wear it as a scarf because it hates being left behind, but I definitely would have said yes.” He paused and ducked his head. “When I heard you talking about going on some date, looking excited and all dressed up like you were, I have to admit I was a bit jealous of the lucky person you were calling. Somehow it ended up being me.” 

“That is the most adorable and wizardly thing I've ever heard in my life. You charm the pants off me, Strange.” His eyes sparkled in mischief. “I think I want to take you home- again.” Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Do I have to sleep on the floor still?” Tony finished his coffee and smirked.

“Nah. You seemed to like my bed well enough. I figure that would suffice. Unless-” The Tony Stark confidence waned suddenly, the man biting his lip and examining Stephen. “Am I being too forward? Too fast? I mean, I've kind of wanted this for a while, but I don't know where you're at with all this. So, if this is too much or something, you have to tell me. I really like you and want this to work out.” 

“Honestly, I'm not opposed to any of that, but I suppose we should probably have that date first. See how that goes.” Relief colored Tony's face, a smile splashed handsomely on his lips.

“Of course, though I actually considered this a date seeing as it's just us and we're having a great time together. But I guess you can take us somewhere magical if you really want to make up for messing my plan up.” Stephen snorted and reached out to tap Tony's hand. 

“I'll think of something good, don't worry. Random question; pools of purple acid or fluffy aliens who can eat you in one bite?”


End file.
